bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Godly Command Izuna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50997 |no = 1394 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 185 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 5, 8, 11, 30, 34, 38, 54, 57, 60, 106, 110, 114, 118 |normal_distribute = 9, 7, 5, 9, 7, 5, 9, 7, 5, 13, 10, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 30, 34, 38, 42, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |bb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 8, 5, 4, 3, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 11, 9, 8, 6, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |ubb_distribute = 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = When the news of her death spread, not only the vassals and people of her own nation, but the leaders of enemy nations expressed their sympathies. If she hadn't died so young and had continued fighting for justice, many people would have certainly gathered under her charismatic and excellent leadership. She would have created a nation of virtue and loyalty in reflection of her own vigor and fortitude. |summon = If justice disappears from this world, the people will have nothing to believe in... So I will continue being an example of justice! |fusion = Hehe, don't worry. I won't lose to any foe. Not when there are those who believe in me! |evolution = It seems that I'm needed in this world yet again... Then let me show them my sense of justice...! | hp_base = 6140 |atk_base = 2270 |def_base = 2245 |rec_base = 2098 | hp_lord = 8022 |atk_lord = 2843 |def_lord = 2812 |rec_lord = 2643 | hp_anima = 9139 |rec_anima = 2345 |atk_breaker = 3141 |def_breaker = 2514 |def_guardian = 3110 |rec_guardian = 2494 |def_oracle = 2663 |rec_oracle = 3090 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Zen Justice |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & 100% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 10% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability with 20% extra Spark damage dealt |bb = Divine Graceful Slash |bbdescription = 19 combo Light attack on all foes, boost Spark damage, adds 1 turn probable Atk reduction to attack for 3 turns & probable Atk and Def reduction to enemies for 1 turn |bbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 10% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk and/or Def from unit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Heavenly Clouds of Ruin |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Spark Damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction to attack for 3 turns, |sbbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 20% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 20% boost to Atk relative to max HP, 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk and/or Def from unit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Regal Dragon: Final Fate |ubbdescription = 26 combo Light attack on all foes, boost Spark damage, damage taken heals HP, boost Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns & reduces enemies' Atk and Def for 2 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Spark damage, 75% HP restoration when damage taken, 50% boost to Atk relative to max HP, 80% reduction in Atk and Def stats of enemies |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Brandish of a Just Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Chance to reduce damage taken, probable resistance towards 2 KO attacks |esnote = 20% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken, 40% chance to resist |evofrom = 50996 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB") |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances Leader Skill Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances Spark damage boost effect added to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill4_3_note = +30% boost, 130% boost total on BB/SBB, 330% boost total on UBB |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Feudal Warriors |addcatname = Izuna2 }}